Another Camp Rock Story
by LiveToParty9843
Summary: Mitchie never got her chance to sing.Shane never found the girl with the voice.One year later,Mitchie is living with her evil aunt,and Shane is teaching music lessons.What happens when their paths meet again?Smitchie,possible Naitlyn.
1. We Meet Again

Chapter 1

(Shane POV)

I sighed as I locked my door as I went to meet up with my bandmates Nate and Jason.(Connect 3 is still alive,just not as popular).As I walked I thought of good times from 10 years ago,when I was happiest,when I was I was sent back to Camp Rock.I stopped and remembered one specific girl:Mitchie Torres.I smiled at the thought of her,she was so beautiful then and smile was wiped off though when I remembered what she had done to had had tricked me into believing that she was real,not that summer at Camp Rock,I stopped singing as well and Connect 3 lost a lot of their now,I,Shane Gray,the Shane Gray of the once insanely popular Connect 3,is now a music I love music so it doesn't really matter...not really.I caught sight of the ice cream parlor where I was supposed to meet Nate and Jason and quickly opened the door and went inside.

(Mitchie POV)

I scrubbed the floor while my Aunt Karen watched."Scrub harder."she ordered.I gritted my teeth and scrubbed so hard I thought the floor was going to drop because of me pushing against cousins Selena(yes,I'm going to include Selena Gomez) and Alex came was totally different from ,they looked similar,but their style and personality?No wore short outfits,flirted with boys even though she had like 3 boyfriends,and was as smart as a piece of to mention extremely mean to mother like daughter I Selena wears Converse,t-shirts,leggings,vest,and brightly colored arm 's super nice,yes even to me even though she has to pretend to hate me in front of her mother and sister,and is very smart and clever."Mommy!Can we go shopping?I'm going to a party tonight and I need something to wear!" said Alex in an annoying Karen smiled at her and said,"Of all,there will be boys for you,right?".Selena stood behind her and made funny faces,causing me to Karen's head snapped up and said,"What?!Go back to work!".I rolled my eyes and went back to work as she had told me to."Mom can I just stay here?I want to watch Mitchie suffer." said Selena,but I knew she didn't mean the suffering part."Of course Selena." said Karen."Come on Alex,we've got a big trip ahead of us!".When they finally left,I flopped onto the looked at me with sympathy,and said,"Tell you what.I finish up your work here and you go get yourself some Converse and ice cream."."No,Lena.I have to finish." I told her."'re going out,or I'll kick you out myself." said Selena firmly."Fine." I grumbled.I went upstairs and got some clothes out of this secret closet we found and hid clothes in it so I could have some good clothes to wear.I decided on a green t-shirt,white vest,skinny jeans,and a pair of green I was looking I found a familiar last time I looked at it was when Camp Rock ended and we were driving back,all of us and the truck was in a car accident and I survived,but my parents didn' eyes filled with tears and I skimmed through the book.I found This Is Me,a song that I had planned on singing Shane that summer.I ripped out the pages that had This Is Me on them and put it in a pocket of a green and white hoodie,which I put on.I took my tote bag and white sunglasses and set ,after I put on some make up first.

I came at the ice cream parlor,and when I went in,I almost ,sitting at a table was Connect ,Jason,and .Shane looked in my direction,and luckily I was still wearing my sunglasses,and I looked away.I ordered cookies n' cream ice cream and looked for a ,just my only table available is right next to Connect 3's.I sat down and looked anywhere but at Connect 3 and started quietly eating my ice cream. Shane looked curiously at me,and I could feel his gaze burning into me.I finally turned to look at him."What?" I said,a little looked taken aback."You just seem so...familiar.." he said to me sighed and said,"You remind him of a girl he fell in love with at camp,then later found out that she lied to him and used him.".I knew they were talking about me.I decided I would explain why I did it,but with them not knowing it was me.I turned to them and said,"What if this girl was a nobody at home?What if she just wanted to fit in for once?And she never expected to meet Shaen Gray that summer?".Shane opened his mouth to speak,but just then,Selena ran into the parlor."Mitchie!Come quick my mom is going to be her in like,10 minutes!" she said 's eyes widened,and he said,"Take off your sunglasses.".When I shook my head no,he reached up and took them off."Mitchie?" he whispered."Yes it's are you so surprised that I'm still living?Did you think I'm still using celebrities for fame?Seriously Shane,if I did that,I would be famous by now wouldn't I?But no,I'm just stuck with an evil aunt that makes me work until I bleed,with an evil couin to match,one friend,and two dead parents." I mouth dropped open,and he turned back to Nate and Jason.I ran out of the parlor with Selena,dropping the papers by mistake.

(Shane POV)

I was ?..A few minutes later,we finished our ice cream and conversation and threw away our napkins.I noticed some papers on the read on the top,'This Is Me'.I kept reading,and got to the second mouth dropped open for the second time today and kept was it!This was the song!Whoever dropped it is the ,there are a lot of girls.I closed my eyes and groaned,then followed Nate and Jason out.


	2. Girl With The Voice

A. everyone,my chapters are pretty short,but ,and someone asked something that confused ,this story is set ONE year after Camp Rock ten.

(Mitchie POV)

Me and Selena made it back in time,about five minutes before Aunt Karen and Alex walked in.I quickly wiped off the make-up,changed back into my hand-me-down clothing,and resumed my work,but since Selena had finished the scrubbing,I only had the laundry to they came in,I was surprised to see that they had no shopping basically always had at least five shopping bags when they went shopping.

"Michelle!Hurry up and clean the music room,and fix some 's new private music lesson teacher will be here in fifteen minutes!" called Aunt Karen.I almost burst out  
?Music?Not a good is tone-deaf,and can't play a single song on the piano,or any came prancing in,in all her designer glory."Mitchie,you heard to work!My music teacher will be here soon,and I want you out of sight!" she ordered.I nodded,glad.I did NOT want to hear the disaster named Alex.I quickly walked into the music room,and cleaned it up as fast as I could,but I guess not fast enough.

"Right this way,." I heard Karen ?Oh no,this can't be can't be...and in walked Alex,Aunt Karen,and....Shane Grey.I pinched myself,hoping this was all just a wasn't."Michelle!I thought I said to quickly clean the room!Now get out!We'll deal with your punishment later." shouted my the second time today,I felt Shane's gaze staring at my back,but he didn't know who I was,because he was staring at my back.I quickly ran out,my brown hair acting as a curtain.

I ran upstairs,and into my room.I heard footsteps,and then a knock at my door."Mitchie?You in there?" came Selena's voice.I opened the door."Hey Lena." I said,giving a small plopped onto my bed,and asked,"What's up?"I searched around for my songbook."Oh, that Alex's new music teacher is...Shane.".

"What?!Shane,as in,Shane Grey?From Camp Rock?!" she said/screamed.I nodded glumly."It's the second time I've run into him the ice cream shop,now though,he didn't recognize me in the music room."Selena grinned."What?" I asked her."Oh,nothing." she said,still grinning.I stared at her,then continued my search for my it is!Right where I left it!"Mitchie,Mitchie,don't you see?It's fate giving you a chance to talk to Shane,and explain!" Selena exclaimed.I turned around,my mouth open in shock."No way,if fate wanted us together,even as friends,he wouldn't have gotten mad at me." I argued,opening the book, taking a pencil,and started to rewrite in This Is scoffed.I sighed."Selena,I don't have time for this.I think I'm just gonna go downstairs to the piano."Selena stared at me."Alex is probably using it."I rolled my eyes."Well,I don't hear the piano being played right now,but I guess I should use my keyboard."  
"Ya think?" asked Selena,in a funny accent.I giggled,and walked out of the room.

I went downstairs quietly,and heard Shane trying to teach Alex to sing."Alex,try hitting at least one note please." I snickered,and quietly laughed.I walked to the entertainment room,where my keyboard was located.I placed my songbook on the floor,and turned on the keyboard,and played a loud.I lowered the volume,and tried time,it was perfect.I started to play some notes.

"Do you know what it's like

to feel so in the dark

To dream about a life,

where you're the shining star

Even though it seems,like it's too far away,

I have to believe,in my self,it's the only way

This is real,this is me,

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,

Gonna let the light

shine on me

Now I've found,who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be,

This is me." I sang softly

All of a sudden,I heard a noise.I jumped slightly,if it's possible to jump while sitting ,I turned around.

(Shane's POV)

It was song that had been haunting me for more than a girl with the voice was standing in front of me,her back she finished,I didn't pay attention,and accidentally banged my foot loudly on a girl almost jumped,and turned had brunette hair,brown eyes,andn pale looked familiar.

"Mitchie?" I whispered.

A. sucks,I .My sister won't shut up.

Susan


End file.
